


Divided Community

by JewellTrim



Series: Creatures in the Dark series [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Original Character(s), Pack Family, Protective Chris, Warlock Nathan, Werewolf Chris, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Witch Inez, Witch Rain, Wolf Pack, werewolf Buck, werewolf Ezra, werewolf J. D., werewolf Vin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: A year has passed, and much has changed over that time. However somethings have not, and new laws and new people seek to rid the town of Four Corners from all the creatures of the dark...





	1. The New Law in Town

A year passed since Larabee’s pack had settled near the town Four Corners. While maintaining vigilance over the area, they preferred the privacy and security of their own land. It allowed them to shift whenever and be free without the fear of being hunted. Chris later on in that year extended their pack when inviting the Wells family in. Vin was partial to Nettie who reminded him of his mother and Casey was around JD’s age which would allow him to have someone to grow up around. Nettie was a werewolf as well as her niece. Nettie had the ability to change fully into a wolf, while Casey still didn’t know how. Another reason she was marveled by JD. Casey was about two years younger than JD and they got along as young teens usually did at that age towards the opposite sex.

                Nathan began to exercise his healing abilities, having been afraid before what the town would do to him. He was only a half-blood warlock, but was still pretty strong. Around the time the pack had brought in the Wells, Nathan met Rain. Rain was a witch, who was actually related to one of the members of the pack Vin was from. The old beta that didn’t appreciate the younger betas was her adoptive father, but she left him to find her birth father. When he died she continued on her own until she came across the Larabee pack. No one was surprised at the instant attraction they had for each other, and they were soon married. Rain gave birth to a set of twins at the end of the year and the pack celebrated their new members.

                Also being celebrated during that time was Buck’s wedding. Inez had come into town in search of a job and a refuge from the hunters that were chasing her. She was a witch, and a powerful one at that. Buck had been asking her for months before she finally said yes. Inez and Ezra ended up becoming good friends, often confiding with one another. Ezra also was Buck’s way to talk to Inez, being a wingman for both.

                Ezra had thrown himself into investing into the town, specifically the saloon. After saving up his winnings from poker games, he was able to buy the building. Inez became his partner in running it, and serving food on the side. Although he had a place at Larabee’s ranch, he kept a bed on the second floor of his saloon. When games ran late in the night, he stayed in town…

               

                That was yesterday night, and Ezra was still lying in bed, on his stomach, relishing the last few minutes before having to get up. The light that did pass through his curtains felt nice on his exposed back. Carefully letting his hearing reach outside his room, he sought out Inez’s voice. He found it downstairs talking to Buck. A smile crept on his face as he imagined their faces. While Buck was obviously the man, Inez was the one who was definitely in charge. He didn’t want to pry into what they were saying so he was about to tune out again, but then he heard his name and he stopped. He then heard Buck say something about a hunter which drew Ezra up into a sitting position.

                Buck and Inez had stopped talking and Buck was heading up the stairs to probably get him. Ezra pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could and wasn’t thrown on guard when there was one knock before the door opened. Buck waited until Ezra faced him before beginning.

“Trouble just rolled into town. Judge came in half an hour ago with some marshal. Smells like he is carrying silver and Wolf’s Bane. Hunter no doubt.”

“Do you know why he’s in our town?” Ezra asked, pulling on his gun belt.

“Apparently is the new law around here now.”

“What about the deal we have with the judge?”

“Guess he forgot to tell us it was over,” Buck said gruffly, “We need to get out of here. I think he might be heading this way.”

                “What about your wife?” Ezra said with arched eyebrows.

                “You really want to be the one to tell that woman she can’t handle herself?” Buck asked with a hint of humor.

                Ezra thought about it for a second, “Nope.” Shaking his head.

                Inez was a powerful witch and could no doubt handle herself long enough for them to sneak out.

                Buck opened the window of the Ezra’s room, looking for an easy way up the roof.

“Where are the others?” asked Ezra behind him.

“Vin and JD are out at Nettie’s with Casey. Nate and Rain are at the clinic with the twins. Inez said she’d go over and warn them. Josiah is at the ranch.”

“And Chris?”

“Not sure.”

Buck pulled himself out the window and used his claws to help him find purchase as he climbed up onto the roof. Ezra followed after him, shaking his head at the thought of himself sneaking out of a bedroom. His own for that matter. Once the two were on the roof did they begin scanning for their alpha. They sniffed the air, trying to find Chris’s scent. Buck found it first.

“He’s at the Clarion.”

“No doubt conversing with the judge about what is happening.” Ezra murmured.

“If by ‘conversing’ you mean spitting vinegar, then yes.” Buck said with a toothy grin before leading the way off the roof and over to the newspaper office.

 

Chris caught the scent of both men before they entered the newspaper office. He didn’t divert his eyes from the old man sitting down at the desk. Judge Travis deserved respect from not backing down from the deadly glare the alpha was sending his way. Mary was also in the office, standing over to the side against the wall, her hands wrapped around waist.

“So is this your subtle way of trying to get rid of us?” Chris growled.

“It’s not my doing Larabee. The railroad hired him. They want someone official, someone—”

“Human…and a hunter.”

“I understand your frustration, but it is out of my hands. I was fortunate to ensure that the safety of your pack is still a part of the new arrangement. Providing that you follow along with the new laws.”

“Laws?” Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow. “This new marshal is issuing his own laws now? Does that not seem probable to be biased?”

“Nothing to the danger of your kind as long as you stay out of trouble.”

Buck just shook his head in disbelief. Chris continued to growl in irritation.

“Maybe things won’t change that drastically once you sit and talk with the marshal. I’m sure he will be understanding.” Mary said, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

Ezra caught wind of something nauseating and he let out a low groan. Buck helped him from falling when he began to sway, then he caught the scent too.

“He’s coming.” Buck snarled.

A couple of seconds passed before the marshal walked in with cocky steps and gave an unimpressed glance over to the werewolves.

“So this is where they ran off to. They’re not threatening you, judge because of the new arrangement, are they?”

“There’s no trouble, marshal. Chris?”

The blond had stepped in between the hunter and his pack. The Wolf’s Bane was effecting all of them, but he was determined to protect them from it and not show weakness.

“I suggest you get out of here unless you are man enough to talk to me without the need of having both silver and that flower with you.” Chris growled.

“As if you deserve the curtesy of being treated equal.” Bryce scoffed. He glanced over Chris’s shoulder at the other men, “I’ve heard of you lot. Standish and Wilmington; the bastard boys.”

“You ass!” Ezra swore colorfully, which surprised the others present. Chris blocked him from getting to the antagonizing hunter, “I will not stand by and let him insult my mother.” He growled in anger.

“Don’t let him rile you, Ezra.” Chris said warningly. He knew all about the way hunters worked to have their kind expose themselves. While Ezra was a master at hiding his feelings normally, it was only surface level. The group learned after a while that Ezra was a pretty emotional guy. Being a werewolf, his emotions were magnified. The only time when he lost control however was on the rare occasion where he felt threatened and baited like now.

“Better get your bastard in check.” Bryce said before walking out the building.

Buck, who had been helping to restrain Ezra finally let go. He had had to deal with people like him before. He knew who his mother was, but knew that she loved him and he loved her. She did her best to raise him and that was all he could ask for.

Chris kept a hand on Ezra while the shorter man pulled himself back together again and placed his mask back on. Ezra cleared his throat and bowed his head apologetically towards Mary, “Sorry for saying such vulgar words and for losing my temper.”

Mary wished the man wouldn’t. He had a right to be angry at the man who insulted his mother. She never met the woman, but figured that Ezra loved her dearly like all the men probably loved theirs.

Ezra walked out of the newspaper office after tipping his hat to the others.

Chris turned to Buck, “Take him out to the ranch and make sure the others in town get there too.”

Buck nodded and was soon gone as well.

“I wish there was more I could do Chris, but my hands are tied.” Travis said in a way of an excuse.

“Yeah, I see that judge.” Chris murmured before leaving.


	2. The Head Council

The members of the Larabee pack sat together to discuss their options on what to do about the new hunter in town. They were organized in their respective houses; The Jacksons which consisted of Nathan, Rain and their twins with Josiah being an honorary member. The Wilmingtons which was Buck, Inez and JD. The Wells being Nettie and Casey. The Larabees which was Chris, but he took in Vin and Ezra.

“I feared something like this would happen.” Nathan said, shaking his head.

“Why don’t we just take him on?” JD frowned, not seeing the problem.

“Because they’d send more hunters. Ones that won’t even wait before firing.” Vin growled.

JD frowned in thought before perking up again, “Can’t Rain or Inez compel him to leave with one of their spells? He might not know about them, or at least Inez since she’s new.”

“I ain’t putting my wife in more danger than necessary.” Buck said, shoving JD off the log he was sitting on.

“Excuse me?” Inez rose an eyebrow at her husband.

“Not that you can’t handle yourself, darling, because I know you can whoop any man twice your size.”

“Much as I detest in saying this,” Ezra spoke up, “but we haven’t explored our second option yet.”

“You mean obeying the new rules?” Vin frowned, “You’re willing to do that?”

“I was merely bringing it up since no one else has touched on it yet. I will go along with whatever Chris decides.”

                “Chris,” the man in question looked over to Nettie, “I will not tell you what to do next, but we also have to think outside of our family. While it may not look it, the other werewolves look to your counsel. As territorial leader of this area, they will follow whatever we do. Their lives are as much effected as ours. They don’t have the protection of the judge. The marshal may think they’re fair game.”

Josiah nodded, “We have to consider everyone.”

Chris folded his hands in front of his face in thought before looking to Nathan. “Can you and Josiah go into town and get the main family heads of our kind and bring them here?”

Both men nodded and broke away from the group to get their horses.

“What are you thinking?” asked Inez.

“If he wants to drive our kind out of town, I say let him.” Chris said as he got up from his seat on the log. “There’s a dozen families that are either werewolves, witches or something else. They’ve been a part of this town for a long time now and shops and other buildings in town. Let’s see how they fair without us.”

 

Getting the other families over was easy. Most of them had already read the new laws set up by the marshal.

NO DRINKING

NO GAMBLING

NO FIGHTING

NO SHIFTING

NO MAGIC

NO PRACTICING MEDICINE WITHOUT LICENSE

NO FIREARMS IN TOWN LIMITS

ANY OFFENSE CAN BE FROM A MONETARY FINE TO DEATH PENALTY

 

“Don’t see why we don’t just kill him.” Growled one of the werewolves.

Before Vin needed to explain why again, another woman did it for him. She was a witch.

“He can’t just walk in here and change everything. What about our children? They aren’t safe to walk on the streets anymore.” Said another woman who was a werewolf. She had four pups at home.

“Larabee, you have to talk to the judge and get this guy removed!” shouted an anger man.

“You don’t think he hasn’t tried?” growled Buck, coming to Chris’s defense before Chris had time to speak.

The blond finally rose his hand and the gathering settled again.

“It’s true our options seem limited. Any of you who do not wish to live under the marshal’s new law can leave.” People began to murmur amongst themselves, “I’m offering any of you who do, a place of shelter on my land. Bought separate and paid fully, the marshal has no say here.”

Vin gave a side smirk.

Buck nodded to Chris before turning to the crowd again. “All those in favor.” He lifted his head up and let out a howl. He was followed by Vin and the others. While not all were werewolves, they all repeated the ones who were.

Everyone was in agreement.

“At night. Take everything that is yours. Bring it here. Those of you who own shops and buildings. Don’t be shy to grab what’s yours or anything else.” Chris grinned.

“Ain’t that stealing though?” asked JD.

“They can send me the bill. _”_

Ezra gave a smirk, “And by ‘me’ he means that I’ll be covering it.” Making eye contact with his alpha he nodded, “For the pack. I have money set aside.”


	3. At Night, We Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. This is the correct one here. Sorry

Mary woke up in the middle of the night to noise outside of the newspaper office. Getting out of bed, she pulled on her house coat and tied the sash around her waist before walking out the back where she slept. From the window, she could see people moving outside in a hurry, coming out of buildings and packing things on wagons.

_A robbery?_

She went to the cabinet and pulled out the rifle she had stashed there. Making sure it was loaded, Mary opened the door to the office and looked around. Squinting in the dark, she recognized some of the faces. Yosemite and Tiny were leading the horses out of the livery. Carter Berry, the owner of the boarding house, was instructing men in carrying out furniture. Further down the street she saw Standish standing outside the saloon while men carried crates and other furniture out of the building.

Mary ran over to him, clutching her rifle. “Standish? Ezra? What’s going on? Is this a robbery?”

Ezra didn’t seem surprised when she was standing next to him, probably smelling her before. She knew of his being a creature of the dark, but he hardly ever seemed like a killer like the creatures were believed to be. “Ms. Travis, I believe it would be safer for you indoors.”

“But what’s going—”

“Mary.” Chris’s cool voice had her turning to see the alpha standing a few feet away. He almost was a part of the darkness with his all black attire. “You best go back to sleep.”

“Not until you tell me what is going on. Why are these people robbing their own town?”

“They aren’t robbing the town, they’re moving _out_ of town.”

“All of these people?” Mary looked to the wagons that were beginning to head out, “And the furniture from the boarding house and the horses?”

“An investment we made a while ago in which they own said items after paying it off.” Ezra said before receiving a look from Chris. Ezra lowered his head a little at the silent order and went to check that everyone was heading back out of town.

Once the gambler was gone, Chris turned back to Mary, “Go back inside. It’s not safe for a woman to be out at night. Never know what’s out here.”

“I could get the sheriff.”

“But you won’t.”

Mary frowned, unapprovingly at Chris, “I worked too hard to have this town grow. I will not see it torn apart in a night.”

“This town has lived in fear of each other for years. Nothing you do will ever change that. This marshal, he don’t care about us.”

“That’s why we need you to change that.”

Chris shook his head, “Our kind is considered dangerous to humans and hunters are dangerous to our kind. There’s nothing you can do that can change that.”

The blond walked off, seeing to the last of the people leaving. Mary wished she the power to keep the both sides from going at each other’s throats, but so far, nothing.

 

Chris made note of each of his pack’s whereabouts. Vin and Ezra were bringing up the rear-end, Nathan and Josiah leading the wagons out. JD and Buck would meet them on the trail out. As they made it back to Larabee’s property, the alpha noticed that some of the people who had arrived first, began setting up tents while others built fires and unfolded bedrolls.

Vin and Ezra stood on the porch of the main house where Chris lived. Nathan and Rain returned home to sleep with the twins who had been left in the care of Nettie while they were gone. The Wells were now asleep and Buck took Inez to their house which was a little further from the main house. Chris approached the two men who had been looking over the preparations for bed from their guest.

“I can stay up, make sure the marshal don’t come looking for the missing people and items.” Vin volunteered. The appeal to sleep outside under the stars usually beat sleeping in his bed.

Chris nodded and only watched for a minute as the young werewolf took his bedroll and walked pass several campfires towards the edge of Larabee’s land.

Ezra walked into the house and was soon followed by the blond. The battle was only getting started against the marshal.


	4. Finding an Olive Branch

Marshal woke up from the bed he slept on in the jail to the sounds of people arguing. He strapped on his gun belt and pushed open the door to see a crowd of people outside in the middle of the road. When they saw him, some of the towns people started complaining to him. Their words all jumbled together and he couldn’t understand what they were saying until Mary finally spoke over them.

“All of the creatures of the dark, anybody related to anything supernatural has fled during the night, taking all their things and their businesses.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What are you going to do about this marshal?” asked one of the woman. “We lost some prominent businesses.”

“Livery is empty, saloon, healer’s place, boarding house, and another two shops.” Said a man in irritation. Other men threw in their agreements, only because there was no more liquor to be had.

“This town has regressed, marshal. I thought this change was supposed to be for the good.” Mary said archly.

“It is good. There’s always the weeds that need to be pulled before the true beauty can be seen.” Marshal Bryce said with a smirk.

“All I see are empty buildings and a third of the town gone.”

“Those creatures are just a bunch of thieves and they will pay with their lives if necessary if they don’t return the goods stolen.”

Some of the people looked a little hesitant at this.

“Marshal, these creatures, they’re dangerous. Maybe it would be good to have back up.” Said one of the men.

“Citizens shouldn’t get involved in the affairs of the law.” Marshal said, shaking his head. When he headed back into the jail, he grabbed his extra rifle and his Wolf’s Bane. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him turn around to see the newspaper woman standing there.

“Mary.” Bryce said with a smile.

“Marshal,” Mary said, and paused to think of how best to say what she was going to next, “These creatures, they all fall under Larabee’s territory. I think if you just try to reason with him and come to some kind of agreement then the people will return.”

“So this is Larabee’s doing then.” The marshal knew something was fishy.

“When Chris was in charge there was no cause for disagreement between the town. If you threaten a third of the town, then stuff like this will happen if people don’t die first.”

“You shouldn’t worry about things that are above your understanding. Leave this to me.”  
                Mary was close to using those same colorful words that Mr. Standish used the other day, instead she took a deep breath. “Why don’t I take you out to Larabee’s land if that’s where you’re going.” She didn’t phrase it as a question so Marshal just accepted the offer.

 

They set out about ten minutes later and Mary was annoyed with the fact that the man thought it was okay to just chat with her after his insult. She tried to stay civil, but she was growing irritated with his presence. The only thing that saved her from answering his latest sexist comment was the pole that was set up to mark the beginning of Larabee’s land.

“We’re here.” She sighed in relief.

Marshal looked around, not really seeing anything but land. “The hell we are, there’s nothing out here. Did Larabee move his house and leave too or something, or are you leading me around in circles?”

 

Ever since his time under the influence of the alpha who turned him, Ezra felt uneasy around the time the full moon was to occur. The agitation would build up in his muscles as he laid in bed. Sweat pulled on his collar bone as he tossed in his sleep. His hands gripped the covers and his claws came out tearing them.

JD ran to the main house, having been told to wake up their pack brother, Ezra. It was his turn to do it and he enjoyed coming up with new ways to wake him. Opening the door, he saw the man tossing under the covers.

“Ezra?” JD approached the bed hesitantly. He tried to wake him up by shaking him but was immediately thrown to the side. JD collided with the wall and grunted.

Ezra was in a crouched position on his bed growling at the teen. His fangs were out and gold eyes flashed. JD scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. Ezra chased after him, running on all fours.

Buck turned to see JD running at full speed out of the house and was closely followed by a shifted Ezra. Buck was on his feet in an instant, he tackled Ezra to the ground, trying to restrain him. Ezra thrashed against him, trying to get at Buck’s throat.

“JD! Get Chris!” Buck yelled.

JD broke into a run again and went to where Chris was off organizing the families.

Ezra continued to snap at Buck, saliva flying out from his mouth.

“Now Ezra, I know you don’t wanna kill me. Well not really. Not unless it’s for the last time I woke you up with a skunk.”

“Ezra!” Chris growled out the name as he walked with determined steps to the two still rolling around in the dirt. He stopped when he was a few feet away. “Buck, let ‘em go.”

Buck did and Ezra got back onto all fours like a cat ready to pounce. He kept his distance away from the pair.

“Ezra, I need you to ease up. No one’s here to hurt you. You’re among family.” Chris said, reaching one hand out towards the werewolf. Ezra slumped a little and his fangs receded. He looked at JD and Buck and then turned to Chris.

“I apologize if I cause any of you harm. I seem to have lost my senses again.”

“No worries, Ezra. We know you didn’t mean nothing.” JD smiled.

Chris helped the younger man up and Ezra headed inside to get dressed. Just as he reached the porch there was a howl coming from the distance. The rest of the werewolves recognized it as Vin.

“Must be the marshal.” Buck murmured.

“Buck, get Inez, Nathan, Rain and any other witch or warlock. Have them put up a cloaking shield to hide us.” Buck nodded and ran off to find the mentioned people. “JD, go find Josiah and tell him what’s going on and then stay with Ezra.”

“I ain’t some kid that needs looking after Chris. I can help.”

“And you are. Ezra is in no shape to be out and definitely not around a hunter.”

JD nodded glumly and set off for the main house. Chris began making his way over to where he heard Vin. If there was going to be a fight, he was determined to keep as many of his family out of harm’s way.

 

 

Mary was getting annoyed with the marshal questioning her sense of direction. The howl close by made her look to her left. Tanner stood by the group of trees, his bare chest heaving as he snarled.

“Tanner. Vin. We just want to talk. Can we please not have to resort to violence?” Mary pleaded. The sound of a rifle hammer being drawn back made her send a glare to the marshal. He was smart enough to lower it back down.

“Leave.” Vin growled.

“Not without a word from your master.” Bryce shouted.

“You aren’t welcomed here.”

“Welcomed? What the hell is he on about?” Bryce turned to Mary for explanation.

“Larabee owns this land. That wooden pole right there, that’s the beginning of his land. He owns it with no affiliation to Four Corners.”

Another howl came from the right and they saw that it was Chris, standing completely in black. Mary steered her horse over to him and pulled a stop a few yards away.

“Chris, we just want to talk.” Mary said, waiting to seek permission to dismount.

Chris looked to Bryce who was on the horse behind her.

“Mary.” Chris murmured.

Mary took that as an invitation and climbed off the back of her horse. Vin came over and took the reins for her. When Bryce tried to dismount, he was stopped by two weapons pointed at his chest and head.

“This is Chris’s land. Bringing weapons here that can harm him will not be permitted.” Mary explained.

“You heard the lady.” Vin growled.

Bryce dropped his weapons and his Wolf’s Bane. “Alright, I’m unarmed.”

Chris jerked his head to the side where there was a clump of trees they could stand under. Vin took up position next to him.

“What brings you out this way?” he asked curtly.

“The missing townspeople. Them creatures of the dark and others. Emptied out several buildings in town before working on their disappearing act.”

                “Well as I see it, those things that went missing belong to them. They put down a payment on them and worked off the money owed, making it apart of their property then. It don’t belong to the town.” Vin said crossly.

“If that’s true,” Mary turned to Bryce, “then it’s legally theirs.”

“It’s true.” Chris said, leaving no room for argument.

“Ezra saw that it was.” Vin added.

“Your bast—”

“You best not finish what I think you’re going to say. I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the pigs.” Chris gave a low growl.

“You should be happy,” Vin directed his frown towards the bigger man, “there ain’t anymore of our kind in town.”

“So you all plan to stay out here?” Mary asked in surprise.

“It ain’t us you should be worried about.” Chris murmured before turning to leave, “Find your way off my land now. Full moon is tomorrow.”


	5. Rescuing Four Corners

Mary was confused why the marshal was pleased with the new arrangement. Not having Larabee’s pack present or the other supernaturals around, left a pretty deserted town. All she had worked to build this town was now regressing. She didn’t have much time to mull over this new-found problem though, as a howl in the distance had her on the alert. It was just after dark, and it was a full moon over head. Her first thoughts were to find and secure Billy somewhere safe. She picked up her rifle and carried it to the door, looking out the window. She couldn’t see much; some townspeople were looking to the opposite direction of where Larabee’s land was. Billy was with some of his friends on the boardwalk across the street. He had been staying over his friend’s house for the night. Her heart missed a beat and she opened the door. She called her son to her and the young boy ran to her. Feeling comfort with an arm around his small frame, she saw what the other townspeople had been looking at. It looked to be about twenty werewolves at the end of town. They all looked poised to attack. The marshal was standing between them and the townspeople with a few other hunters in town backing him up. Then chaos erupted and screams were heard. Bullets were fired and blood soaked into the thirsty ground. Citizens ran for safety while others tried to escape on foot.   
Mary took the first opportunity she got to make a break for a horse with her son. Lifting the eight-year-old into the saddle, she quickly followed him up. Spurring the horse out of town, she tried to think of some place safe to go. Others who could flee took off in the same direction. The ones who sought shelter in town were held up in the jail or in bunkers.  
“Mama, where are we gonna go?” Billy asked after they had made it out of town.  
Mary looked over her shoulder and saw the destruction of her beloved town. Some fires were being started.  
“To go get help.” She said with conviction. She had worked too hard to see this town fail. Spurring the horse towards Larabee’s land, she prayed that she could find help there. Anyone who still cared about the town.

 

Chris stood by and watched as JD in his wolf form, ran around, occasionally wrestling with Buck who had yet to shift. Vin had already shifted and happily curled around the wolf that was Nettie. Casey tried to join in the fun with JD, but the youth didn’t understand yet that the girl had a crush on him and never paid her much attention. Ezra was holed up indoors, not wanting to come out yet. Nathan and Rain sat near the fire, watching their packmates with Inez and Josiah talking on the other side of the fire. Other camp fires were lit as other families with werewolves enjoying the ability to shift in their other forms and stretching their legs.  
“You think he’s going to come out and join us?” Buck asked after he settled down next to his wife.  
“He’s still wary of what may happen during his shift.” Josiah tried to explain.  
“Hell, it’s been a year and he’s had no real accidents during other full moons.” Buck sighed.  
“Give him time. It’s still all pretty new to him, not everybody can be born into it.” Inez reminded him.  
Chris’s head snapped towards the darkness and he slowly got to his feet. Buck and Vin instantly registered the change and got to their feet.  
A few minutes later saw Mary riding her horse cautiously through the werewolves, witches and warlocks. All of them looked at her, ready to jump on the defense, even though they all knew her, they knew that she could give away their location and send hunters to kill them. Billy sucked in his breath at seeing some of the young children he had played with, now little werewolves.  
Mary didn’t stop the horse until she was near Chris’s main campfire. She slipped off the horse and drew her shoulders back.  
“Trouble has broken in town. We need your help.” She said, the deafening silence only warded off by the crackling of the fire. Everyone was listening to her.  
“Ain’t our problem.” Chris said dismissively.  
“Since you left, another pack has come in, but they are only looking to kill and destroy. Please,” she turned to the crowd who were listening in on the conversation, “if any of you ever cared about this town, you would help save it. I’ve known some of your families for years.” She turned back to Chris, “This is your territory is it not? Four Corners falls under your turf. Defend it.”  
Chris didn’t say anything, but just turned and walked away. Buck stopped her from following the man and went after him himself.  
“She’s right you know. If we do nothing, what’s to stop them or others moving further and coming here?” He gave a lethal grin, “Besides, I could use some exercise and I know you can’t stand being domesticated for too long.”  
Chris returned Buck’s grin with a smile of his own, “Peace never seems to last long around us. The others?”   
Buck looked to Nathan, Josiah, Inez and Rain. They all nodded. Vin was a given.  
“Who should we stick to babysit Ezra?” Chris grinned.  
“Unnecessary, I assure you.” Ezra grunted, stepping into the light. He had emerged from his room when he caught Mary’s scent. Though he was reluctant to be outside, he wasn’t willing to be left behind.  
“I see you’ve got a better grips on your shift.” Chris noted.  
“As Buck so eloquently put it the other day, I’m a ‘stubborn cuss who never knows when to quit’.”  
Chris smiled at him, but then was serious again, “You sure you want to come along? You might lose control and you’ve just got it.”  
“If they think they can burn down my lovely saloon, they have another thing coming.”  
Chris called forth the head of the families and asked any who were willing to help. The seven of them would take point with Inez and Rain working to prevent the whole town from burning down. About ten volunteered and Mary entrusted the safety of Billy to Nettie while she returned to help.  
Mary had never been with Chris and the others when they were in their other form. She only heard rumors.   
Nathan, Rain, and Josiah pulled themselves on their saddles along with Ezra and Inez. the werewolves paced back and forth, impatient to leave. They had to wait for Chris to return after stripping his clothes and transforming fully. The rest only discarded the top half of their layers, doing a partial transformation now that they could all fully change.  
When the large black wolf emerged from the dark, highlighted only by the camp fires, Mary drew in a breath. Red eyes looked at her for only a second, before turning to the others. With a low howl, joined by the rest, and those following the charge, the pack took off.  
Mary was at first confused why they were going to go on foot, thinking they’d fall behind, but she had the hardest time keeping up with JD who was in the back. Rain and Inez slowed their horses to fall in beside Mary’s.  
“We will hang back and put out the fires. You’ll be with us.” Rain instructed.  
Mary could only nod. Her heart was racing along with her mind, trying to keep up with what was happening.


	6. Fine Line of Control

The invading pack was doing significant damage to the town. Most of the windows were destroyed and stores emptied out. A few of the townspeople who were not lucky enough to escape were lying dead in the streets.   
“Don’t stop until every last one of them are dead. No survivors!” called their alpha.  
“There are about twenty people held up in the jail.”  
“Why are they still alive? Kill them!”  
“We can’t. The key is in there with them.”  
“Burn it down then!” growled the alpha. “Get the witches to help you.”  
The werewolves gave a howl as they continued to destroy the town.  
The alpha sat over the body that was the marshal. The heart was missing from his chest and the look of pain on his face was left eternalized there.  
“Alpha! Alpha! There’s another pack coming this way.”  
“What? Who is it?”  
“It looks like the pack whose territory this is.”  
“Nonsense. They left.” Growled the alpha as he got to his feet and let his claws come out.  
“Looks like they’re back.” Informed the scout.  
The alpha gritted his teeth, “Any of you not finishing off the humans, form a line. Don’t let the other pack into the town limits.”

 

Chris and the others attacked the werewolves who were still trying to organize themselves into some kind of a formation. Ezra hung back, using his gun to ward off any of the werewolves who came too close to the women. He would still fight, but he wasn’t planning on losing the control he had over his other side. His bullets wouldn’t kill any of the werewolves, only deter them from advancing any further if they knew what was good for them. At one point, he was knocked off of his horse by a force he didn’t even see. Dazed, he scrambled to his feet and looked around. A woman, who was dressed in ragged clothing that looked like a gypsy, aimed another blast at him, the force of her magic pinning him to the wooden beam behind him.   
A rotten-tooth smile showed across her face, thinking that she had the upper hand. Ezra struggled to get his hand up with his derringer up his sleeve. Before he could though, the witch’s neck twisted and the audible snap when it broke made Ezra’s stomach flip. The magic fading away, Ezra was able to pull himself away from the beam and looked around. Nathan was standing a few feet away, his hand still raise, but a deadly expression on his face.  
“Nathan, as always, thank you for your impeccable timing.” Ezra said through gulps of air.  
“For you to be taken off your seat by a woman is something I’m never going to let you forget.” Nathan shook his head and looked at the dead woman.  
“Was it completely necessary to kill her?” Ezra asked, moving closer to his compatriot.  
“The next spell she was going to do would’ve killed you, so unfortunately yes.” Nathan sighed, “I don’t like taking lives, but I won’t hesitate if it’s them or one of the pack.”  
Ezra nodded and turned to Inez and Rain. The two witches were working on putting out the fire to some of the buildings. It was fascinating to watch as water from the troughs would rise almost in a flimsy bubble and shoot towards the building. Inez’s hands would make circular motions, nothing between them, but was effecting the water. She threw her hands up towards the window of the second floor of the boarding house, extinguishing the fire there. Rain had since moved on to help people who were stuck inside. Fires had been lit where people were hiding, like the jail. Reciting a spell under her breath, she touched the bars and then pulled them apart as if they were nothing. Some of the people backed up in fear once the bars were pulled apart, but when she urged them to leave before the place burned down, did they finally move. Nathan was able to contain the smoke so that it wouldn’t affect anyone until they were safely outside. Ezra and Mary directed them to safety while the rest of the pack and those following them, pushed back the invaders.   
Mary’s heart was beating fast with adrenaline, but she was relieved at seeing that Larabee’s pack was gaining the upper hand. Soon, the invaders would retreat and the injured could be seen to. A gun shot close by had her spin around. One of the citizens had gotten their hands on their gun and had fired. The bullet had knocked Ezra onto his butt and he looked dazed at first.  
“What are you doing?”  
“He’s one of them.” The man said, trying to defend himself.  
“Larabee’s pack is trying to save the town.” Mary glared at the man. He rightfully looked ashamed and holstered his gun before trying to help the gambler who had barely moved from his place on the ground.  
A low growl had both the guy and Mary stopping in their tracks.  
Ezra’s chest was heaving as he tried to rein in his other side. Gold eyes flickered, showing he wasn’t going to be able to hold off from losing control.  
“Go.” He growled, the smooth southern accent gone and was rough.  
“But your wound.” Mary objected.  
“Go!” he growled even louder. Mary ran away, with the man taking up the rear. Ezra bent over in pain. His canine teeth were growing and he watched as his claws came out. The bones popping in his spine made him whine, letting out a yelp.  
The clothes were soon too small and he tore out of them, an auburn colored wolf replacing the man. It growled at anything and everything, looking for something to lash out at.

Chris heard a distressed call from Ezra and looked up from his latest victim who had wisely turned tail and ran after having his snout bloodied by Chris’s claws. Vin followed him over to where they had last seen their gambler. Nathan had just finished up what he was doing and ran over to them.  
“That was Ezra, wasn’t it?” Nathan huffed as he tried to regain his breath. He looked around but couldn’t see the other pack member.   
Vin sniffed the clothing that belonged to Ezra and then sniffed the air. Chris and Nathan followed him into an alley. Ezra had cornered two people at the end, not allowing them to leave. One of them was Mary.  
Chris called out to Ezra, but the other wolf didn’t listen.  
“Chris!” Mary called over to the large black wolf, “Conklin shot Ezra, now he’s ready to kill us.”   
Vin, with more agile steps than wat Chris could do, hopped onto the crates that were stacked alongside the buildings and used them to hop safely on the other side, separating Ezra from the humans.  
~Calm down there, pard. I know you don’t really want to kill them~  
~Enemy. Must kill~  
~They ain’t the enemy. Now I can show you where the enemy is, but you need to calm down a bit~  
Mary didn’t know what was going on between the two wolves, but she watched as Vin, must’ve ‘said’ something Ezra didn’t like and the auburn wolf would growl even deeper.  
~Ezra! Get yourself together~ Chris barked.   
Ezra flinched and the wolf turned to look at the much bigger wolf behind him. Its tail actually tucked between his back legs and its head dipped a little. The black wolf approached the other two wolves and the auburn wolf backed up a bit, lowering itself closer to the ground. Chris sniffed at Ezra, making sure he was fine. He didn’t smell any Wolf’s Bane at all.  
~How are you getting this worked up over a normal bullet wound? You’re just like Vin~  
~They still hurt!~ both younger wolves said in unison.   
Chris nudged Ezra to stand, which he did, but scampered to where he was behind him. Vin sniffed at Mary before passing over Conklin. The man shot his packmate. He didn’t care if it was a normal bullet. The intention was still the same.   
Mary hesitantly walked pass the wolves, she saw that the auburn haired one, that was Ezra, had dipped his head in a way of an apology.  
“It’s okay Ezra. I understand.”


	7. Under One Banner Again

The fight was over and the Larabee pack had left after seeing that everyone was taken care of. Mary had hoped that they would stay, but Chris hadn’t even shifted to explain that he was going home. She stayed in town, helping the rest of the citizens who were injured. Nathan and Rain stayed behind long enough to make sure anyone injured had received care before going home to their children. Billy, Mary was certain, would be safe until tomorrow, when she could get him. He would no doubt be asleep by now.

With the marshal dead, the town was left unprotected again. She wondered if she could persuade Chris and the rest of the creatures of the dark to return to town. A telegram was sent out to the judge to explain what had happened, she hoped that he would return to figure something out for them.

 

Buck yawned as he stretched himself out in the warm grass. After a long transformation and fight, he was in need of a long nap. Though he knew he was technically supposed to be on patrol. Nothing much had happened for the rest of the night when they all got back. He had retired to bed with Inez and JD. Josiah came back late with Nathan and Rain before retiring as well. Vin, still had energy it seemed, so he went for a hunt. Chris had stayed with Ezra, probably talking about what had happened.

“Hell, Ez is going to beat himself up over this for a couple of months.” Buck muttered to himself.

A noise made him sit up to see Mary coming in on a horse, accompanied by the judge.

“Sure got here fast, judge.” Buck smiled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

“Was in the next town over. More death over here it would seem.” Judge grunted as he dismounted off of his horse.

“Tends to be that way when two packs fight.”

“Is Chris in? Would like to talk to you all.”

Buck nodded and led the way back to the main house.

Mary broke off from their group when she saw Billy. He was running around with other children. He was only wearing his pants like them and was barefoot. Laughter continued even after he saw his mother and ran up to meet her.

“Hey ma! Did you know that Bobby and his siblings are werepups? That Nathan and Rain are witches and that their children most likely will be too? I got to ride on a wolf this morning and it was fun. We went fast, but not fast enough to fall off.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“Ma, why are they all considered dangerous? Chris and them protect the town, right? Bobby says that he ain’t allowed to shift in town because they’d be killed if they did.”

Mary looked around and saw everyone that she knew. People she never noticed that they looked nervous or afraid when they were in town. Here they look like they were at peace. Wariness thrown to the wind and in its place, freedom.

 

 

“Shame about the marshal, though I know you boys probably didn’t get along too well.” Orrin said with a sigh.

“As well as a hunter would with our kind.” Buck gave a weak smile.

“Are they going to take his body home then?” asked JD. The body had been mutilated. No open casket viewing for the unsuspecting family that would be grieving his loss.

“Can’t say I liked him, but he didn’t deserve what happened to him.” Buck mumbled.

“But judge, now that he’s gone. When will they send someone to replace him?”

“They’re not.”

“May we assume you had something to do with that?” asked Ezra.

“Damn right. Never thought putting a hunter in charge was ever a good idea. A territorial pack cares about the whole where a hunter only for humanity.”

“And we should return why?” asked Chris, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Doesn’t seem too inviting.” Buck added.

“A man shows his true colors under pressure.” Ezra mumbled. Vin placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to, but I would appreciate it if you do. This town, these people are ignorant and will remain so unless there some change. I believe you all can be that change, where your kind and humanity can coexist.”

“Maybe, if there was a bonus offered.” Ezra suggested.

“Same deal as before.”

The seven looked at one another and then back at the families who were waiting for their response.

“Well boys, how about we ponder the judge’s proposal?” Chris grinned.

“Reckon I could use some pondering.” Vin smiled. They all agreed and stepped inside to talk in a more private setting. It was only a staged meeting, everyone coming to an agreement before.

 

  


Two months passed since the return of Larabee’s pack and the townspeople who had left. The unease between both groups was still there, but after the loss of several townspeople to the invading pack and the death of the late marshal, it was expected.

Chris sat outside the saloon, the chair he sat in, balanced on the back legs. He was using the time of peace as a resting period while keeping tabs on his family. Buck was out with Josiah doing patrols. The two of them, no doubt taking their time returning so Buck could stretch and use his other side of him for a good run. Nathan was up in the clinic with Rain helping him. Nettie was watching the twins. JD was running away from Casey’s continued interest in him, while at the same time, trying to maintain some dignity and show off. Vin was in the saloon watching the game that Ezra was playing at the poker table. He had set himself up at the regulator’s table with a whiskey. Inez worked behind the counter, talking to a few of her patrons. The townspeople were especially glad to have their drinks back and Inez’s cooking.

When the poker game ended, Ezra stayed at his table and shuffled his deck.

“Win tonight?” she asked, coming up to refill his glass with his special stash.

“Not much to win I’m afraid. No new opponents to face.” Ezra sighed, pocketing his Stutz deck.

“I’m sure you’ll have someone come into town who will give you a run for your money.” Inez smiled before turning to leave. This however didn’t happen because JD burst through the batwing doors as if he was on fire.

“JD, please, mind the doors. I just had them replaced.” Ezra chastised their youngest.

“Sorry Ez.” JD rubbed the back of his head and chuckled excitedly before he remembered what he was doing, “Oh, I was told to deliver this to you. Just came in.”

Ezra took the telegram and read it in his head. His eyes momentarily got wider before he cleared his throat and tucked the piece of paper in his jacket.

“Something wrong?” Inez asked, noticing her friend’s strange behavior.

“No, nothing wrong. It just seems my mother is on her way here for a visit.”

“Your mom is coming? Why don’t you seem more excited?”

“I haven’t exactly told her that I was no longer fully human. That and I can only assume this visit will be a short stop to ask me how I am progressing financially.”

“Huh?”

“My mother is under the impression I am still here because there is a significant amount of money to be made.”

“And you didn’t tell her otherwise?”

“I told her I was an owner of several businesses here, not specifying what, or that I was planning on selling them to invest in getting more money.”

 “Not sure I know what you mean, but it sounds complicated.”

“We shall see, JD, we shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! Technically this is the end, but probably for Divided Community. Whoever believes in endings? ;) Until next time. As always I love your comments. I'm sorry I can't reply to all of you. I'm hopping around several stories and am just concentrating on posting.


End file.
